The 100 Love Stories
by BlodreinaBeauty
Summary: The 100 has a lot of love stories going on. This all about rated M stories from various characters in the 100. Ever wanted to know more about their flings, relationships and first time Earth sex? It's fun! Why not! Finn and Clarke. Bellamy and Raven. Murphy and Emori. Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia and Ilian. Clarke and Lexa. Bellamy and Echo. Raven and Witt. Possibly more...
1. Clarke and Finn I

**One fan fiction ended so I thought I'd start another one. All of these are the 100's various couples having a little fun. Some cuteness but mostly Rated M stuff.**

**Couple: Finn and Clarke**

**Place: Season 1 in the secret bunker**

**Clarke POV.**

"You're not alone!" I shout. "You're not alone."

He is staring at me. I can see his fear but I attempt to rid him of it. I put my hand on the side of his face, making him stare at me. He looks back at me. I watch as all of that anger and pain and frustration turns. Right before my eyes it turns into need and lust.

It's desperation that drives his next moves.

He kisses me. Not only do I kiss him back, but I ravish his kisses. I take each one begging for more, kissing him harder and deeper. I can feel him pulling me close. His arms wrap around my body as we kiss. It is just seconds before he is taking my shirt off. I throw it down on the ground and he reaches down at his shirt.

I assist him in taking it off. He kisses me again. We fall into each other, kissing and sucking. I can feel the wetness and hotness of his tongue in my mouth. I never thought I would like that feeling but then I do. I love it. I want more of it. I want more of him. I don't argue or move him when he grabs his arms around my body and throws me down onto the couch.

His lips eat away at my neck, sucking and kissing. It sends shockwaves down my entire body. They rest in my pelvis where I want more than anything. I push my hips toward his. He grinds his back down on me. I can feel him already hard between us. I thought that it would be strange. But it is not strange. It is amazing. It's so powerful, being able to make a man feel that way.

It's beautiful too. He wants me. Me. Out of everyone here he wants me right now. More than that, I want to be with him too. I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss again, not slowing down. Our pace is so fast, I am surprised we don't already have bruises. His lips trace patterns down my neck and then over my breast, in-between them and then down my stomach. He stops at my pants. He pushes them down a little bit before looking up at me, almost as if he might stop. He realizes what he is doing and looks into my eyes. His lust is still there but his face is questioning, almost concerned a little bit frightened.

"Do you want me to?" he asks.

I nod.

I don't want to say anything. I just want to be with him. I know he wants it too. I can feel it. I can feel him. He pulls my pants down and then kisses his way up my thigh. I let him kiss as much as he wants until he reaches the spot where I want him. He only kisses me there once.

"Finn!" I shout.

He looks up at me with a small smile on his face, almost as if he knew that would set me off. He rests his body on mine for a few moments before he gets back up, standing next to me.

There is a rushing sense of urgency to the way he moves. He pushes his pants and underwear down as I pull off my own. Then I am staring at him completely naked beside me. I stare.

He's perfect. His tan body reaches down to dark hair around him. I almost reach out to touch him. Instead I squeeze the couch underneath of me and stare in complete shock. Finn grabs my arms and pulls me up. I stand with him, kissing me and pulling my hair behind my shoulders. I kiss him back, wrapping my hands in his hair.

"Clarke," he whispers.

He steps away from me to grab a blanket. He lays it down on the floor with a couple of pillows and then nods toward me with a small smile. I smile back at him but am slightly confused.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Hold on," he says.

He grabs a match and a few candles. He lights a few of them and puts them around the floor and up on the shelves. After they are done, he turns to me and holds his hand out. I take it and let him lead me down to the blankets. I lay down underneath of him. He puts his elbows by my shoulders as he looks down into my eyes.

"Please Clarke," he says.

I nod.

"Say it," he begs. I don't understand at first but then I realize that I have to. I have to say that I want him too. He wants to hear it.

"I want you, Finn," I say.

He starts kissing me again. This time we go right back to the panicked sense of urgency that we both felt just seconds ago. He reaches down between us. I don't understand what he is doing at first but when I feel him touching me, I get it.

I lean my head back and gasp when I feel his fingers. Then suddenly they are gone, as easily as they were there. I look at him, desperately needing something to make this better. I pull my legs up and let him push into me. I can feel just a little at first and then a little more.

"Finn!" I shout when he is completely inside of me.

It feels like nothing I have ever felt before. It is overwhelming and beautiful. His face is contorted into a sense of purse need and lust. He bites his lip and his eyes are slightly watery. He needs more than I am giving him. It's almost like he is waiting for me.

I nod toward him.

He starts moving. His body is right against my own chest as he does this. His entire body is clenching, so hard that I wonder if he is trying to control himself. I can feel his arms shaking and his stomach fluttering on top of my own.

"Clarke," he whispers.

I watch his face as he moves faster than before. I can feel a familiar clenching sensation in the bottom of my stomach. It is growing more than I thought it would ever. I had no idea something could feel this good. He grinds down on me, staying as close as he can.

"Clarke!" he shouts.

"Finn!" I say back.

That feeling is growing further and deeper than ever. It's increasing, getting worse and worse. I don't want to stop. Finn starts groaning in my ear, squeezing me. His entire body is clenching. His muscles are going hard. I can feel him pulsing inside of me. I can feel him getting harder inside of me. I didn't know it could feel different. But all at once, it does.

"Finn," I whisper to him.

"Uh…Clarke," he says, almost as if he is trying to say something but it sounds distant, like he can't get it out. He bites my neck and groans a little more before he makes it out. "Clarke, can I…I mean, would it be okay inside you?"

I know what he is asking. He wants to know if I can get pregnant or some kind of disease if he finishes inside me. That also tells me that he is close to finishing. The thought of being able to make Finn feel that close, that amazing feeling that makes him need more is over taking every thought I've ever had. I nod.

All women are put on an inserted contraception implant. Even though I came down to Earth, mine was never taken out.

"Yes, it's okay," I promise.

"Clarke, I'm close."

I kiss his lips a few times before his body can't handle being this close to me anymore. He has to let it all go. I squeeze my thighs around him as that feeling reaches its height and I cannot control it either. It is like a beast behind a cave, waiting to release.

"Finn! Finn!" I shout, unable to control my own mouth. It doesn't even sound like me.

"Clarke. I'm coming," he says.

He shouts in my hair. I reach the limit of feelings. I beg him to keep going. He pushes as fast and as hard as he can as I fall over the cliff, finally able to let all of those feelings go. I watch as he does the same thing. His body clenches as tight as possible as his face contorts to the best expression I have ever seen.

Just as it is all over, he falls on top of me and rests his head on my shoulder. He breathes heavily in my ear as silence creeps over both of us. But the silence is sort of beautiful too. It is shared silence, the kind that allows the other to only hear the graceful noises of each other's breath.


	2. Bellamy and Raven I

**Couple: Bellamy and Raven**

**Place: Season 1 in his tent**

**Bellamy POV.**

"I'm not that guy," I tell her.

"Good."

I wonder if she knows I'm hard. If she leaves now, I'll never think about it again. But if she starts this, I won't want to stop. She's so hot. Her body is perfect. Every inch of her makes me another inch harder until I am busting from my pants as he walks toward me.

When she kisses me, I don't hesitate. I take her body close to me and kiss her back as long as I want. I kiss her like I miss having sex, like I need her. It feels like I do. Two people ridding themselves of frustration and need in one tent. It's going to get loud.

She pulls at my shirt so I take it off and toss it aside. I grab her leg and wrap it around me. I push my hardness close to her. She gasps when she feels me. We hold each other closer, my arms wrapped around her body so tightly that she is grinding against me too.

"Bellamy," she whispers.

I know she wants more than this. I decide I don't care. If she doesn't care, why should I? I want this too. I grab her and start walking her toward the cot. I pull her pants down as she reaches her hands over to take mine off. I let her pull them off and reach over to her warmth. She's so wet it makes me harder. I reach down and touch her, putting my fingers inside her. She gasps and arches her back but grabs my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"I want more than a ninth grade make out session, Blake," she says with firmness.

"Trust me, you'll need this," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes but when my fingers start moving in her she lets me. Her hands grab onto my shoulders and her head leans back as she pushes herself closer to my fingers. I can tell she wants more as she squeezes my bicep and rips her nails down my back. She does this for several more seconds while my cock throbs in my pants. It's not long before I am grinding in my underwear against her leg. She smiles at this and grabs my hand.

"You sure you don't just want to get to it?" she asks.

She's right. I do.

I push her down onto the cot but she looks annoyed and slightly confused. If she backs out now, I am going to be very angry. But she doesn't. She stands back up and looks at me. I wait for her to explain.

"Lay down, Blake," she says.

I give her a small smirk before I listen to her. I lay down, pulling my boxers down and waiting for her to get on me. When she finally does, I watch as her naked body graces down onto mine. She smiles at me as she sits on my stomach, playing with me hair and kissing my neck.

She is driving me crazy. I try to thrust my hips up but she won't comply. I reach my hand down to touch her, messing with her again. She gasps and moans a few times before she moves my hand again. It makes me smirk back at her.

"Now who wants to get to it?" I ask her.

She nods and doesn't let anything go this time. She knows that I'm right. She knows that we should just have sex so we can feel what we want to and move on with our lives. And damn do I want to feel it.

"Raven, come on," I beg.

She nods, sitting up on me and reaching down between us. I watch as I slowly start to disappear inside of her. Slowly, she starts moving. Her body is arching and her hips are thrusting. She stays straight up, never coming closer to me for several more movements. Her hands stay on my chest, traveling up and down my naked body.

I watch as she falls closer to me, resting her weight on my chest. She leans close, putting her hands in my hair and on my face as we kiss again, losing ourselves in the wetness of each movement.

"You better make me come, Blake," she says.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you beg for it, Reyes."

I grab her shoulders and bring her closer to me, thrusting my hips up into her as we move together. She starts moaning and groaning so I turn her around, putting her underneath of me and grinding so hard and fast it makes me want to come right then. But I don't want to do that quite yet. For some reason, I want to watch Raven feel just as good as I am going to.

"Feel that Raven?" I ask.

"Yes!" she shouts.

"Say it again."

"Yes! Yes!"

I start shaking. My entire body is just minutes away from release. I squeeze the cot underneath of her as if holding onto the very last part of control I have left. I lean over to kiss her neck a few times, letting myself lose everything in her kisses.

"Bellamy," she whispers.

"Come Raven."

"Yes! Bellamy!"

I hope the whole fucking camp heard that one. She screams as she clenches and jerks underneath of me. I feel her coming down from her high. It is just seconds after she falls down from her high that she turns me over and puts me underneath of her. We roll until she pushes herself back on top of me.

"Not over yet," she mutters close to me.

"Don't get too excited, Raven. I'm not gonna last much longer," I tell her.

"I know."

She moves as fast as her hips will go. Her body is thrusting. I watch her hips ride me. I watch myself disappear inside of her. I can feel everything start to clench and tighten. It is a familiar, comfortable feeling. I know what will happen next.

"Raven," I beg.

"I know," she says again.

We kiss for a few seconds before I bite her lip. Almost there…right there…Fuck.

Finally.

I let myself finish everything inside of me. I come as hard as possible, groaning and feeling everything tighten. As the high is starting to ware off, Raven rolls off of me. I barely have time to catch my breath before she is standing up and putting her clothes back on.

I watch until she is fully clothed and remember what all of that was for anyway.

"Did that help?" I ask.

She stops in her tracks, staring at the tent exit.

"No."

Then she is gone. I'm naked and alone.


	3. Murphy and Emori I

**Couple: Murphy and Emori**

**Place: Cave**

**Murphy POV**

Our kisses have gotten deeper and longer than ever before. They make me want more than I have in a long time. Her body is so perfect but I want to see the rest of it. She hardly takes off her clothes and she wears so many layers. All I want is see her body, be close to her.

"John?" she asks.

"Hm?" I ask, rolling my head over to her. My arm is under her body. She is tilted toward me with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Whoa. Jus yu ste, John."

"What?"

She rolls her eyes at me but then leans closer. She kisses me a few times, leaning closer to me. Finally, she pulls her leg over my waist with her heat right above where I want her. She grinds a little closer to me as I kiss her neck. I put her hands on my face and then travel my hands under her shirt. She stops moving and looks right into my eyes.

"Hol op," she says.

"Does that mean, _wait_?" I ask.

She nods.

"Hey, I'm not saying we have to. I was just wondering if you have."

"Yeah, once. You?"

"Once or twice," I say with a shrug.

She is kissing me again, sending me extremely confused mixed messages. I'm almost immediately hard with her grinding herself on me but there is nothing that I can do about it. I need her but I don't want to be with her if she doesn't want it.

"Do you want to?" I ask her gently.

She nods.

I can feel her heat on top of me. It is making me so much harder than before. She smiles as she leans down, putting her weight on my chest. Her face is aimed toward me.

"Obviously you do," she says with a smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"Come on then," she says. That smile is on her face so big and perfect that it makes me less nervous. I have never been nervous around a girl before. I've fooled around a couple of times but I've never felt like this. I care about her. I want her to feel right and safe.

It's strange. Foreign even.

Emori leans over and starts kissing me. I kiss her back, putting my hand behind her head. We kiss for a while until she starts reaching at my shirt. I take it off without thinking, kicking my shoes off in the process of laying her down beneath me. I pull at the scarf that is around her head but she puts her hand on mine.

"Please," I say.

She shakes her head.

I lean back down to kiss her again but now I'm confused. I want her to be as naked as I am. I don't want to do this without her enjoying it too. I've never felt this feeling before. I care about her.

"Emori, I want to be with you. You. I want to be able to see you," I admit, looking into her eyes.

She nods but her face is reluctant, almost scared. She pulls the scarf off of her head and then the glove from her larger hand. It makes me smile. I grab that hand and put it on my back. It feels odd but also sensational, larger than her other graceful hand that can touch anywhere it wants. This hand is a commander.

"Take this off," I beg her, tugging at her shirt. She looks down and then back at me. She nods a little bit. I pull her up closer to me and take her first shirt off. She has on at least two or three underneath. I remove another to reveal a tight dark shirt with blood stains and sweat.

I look down at her body. She is slender with a chest to rival any woman. Her body curves down until her tight shirt tucks just barely into her pants. I reach down to her pants and touch her warmth between her legs. She gasps when I do this and then gives me that familiar confident smirk. Emori grabs my shoulders and pushes me over onto the ground.

"I want to be with you, John," she says as she kisses my neck. I nod in agreement when she starts unbuttoning my pants. I let her take them down. Her smaller hand starts touching me over my boxers. They are a sad, dark piece of fabric so I can almost feel her completely.

"Emori," I groan when that familiar feeling of need and lust comes over my entire body. But this time, I want to share it. I don't just want the goal. I want her to feel it too.

"Emori, let me," I tell her.

She nods when I start pulling her pants down. I get them off of her, revealing slick, dark legs with such beautiful muscle. She has on tight shorts underneath of those. It would be funny if I weren't so turned on. Instead, I need her. I take those off too, without patience.

My fingers waste no time going into her underwear. She stares at me the entire time. I wait for her to give me the right signals. I watch as her body starts arching into my hand, her hands clench at her sides and her legs shake and spasm. I know she wants more. Her body is warm and wet on the inside, the kind of perfect that should be talked about.

I barely feel like the John Murphy who doesn't care about anything. I don't think that guy can exist with her.

"John," she says, looking up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

I know what she is talking about. Instead of wasting another second, I remove her last layer. I can hear her heavy breathing. Her breath is shaking with every small movement. I look down at her. She's so perfect. I can't help but stare.

I move my own final layer away before rolling on top of her. I stare down at her body, illuminated only by the bright warmth of the fire beside us. I watch as the light from the flames dance along the edge of her dark skin, down her side and over her bare chest. I lean down to kiss her, taking her nipples in my mouth one at a time gently. I kiss her, licking her and then returning my lips to her neck before pushing inside her.

"John!" she shouts.

I move as slowly as I can but she's so warm and wet that it's almost impossible for me to stop. I gasp when I feel her tighten around me. I know she isn't comfortable but god, it feels so good.

"Are you…okay?" I ask, begging and shaking above her.

"Yeah, keep going, John," she says.

So I do. I move as gently as I can inside of her and then back. I move slowly for her to get used to me and for me to used to her without letting the feelings overtake my entire body. Just when I think they will, I am able to reign it back in and control myself.

I focus on her.

Emori leans into my body. She arches her back just a little. Her hands rest on my shoulders and back, one sometimes dances in my hair as I hold her. Her legs are up beside me. I can feel her thighs around me. Her bare body is so perfect against my own that is the only thing I can focus on.

"John!" she says.

"John…Yes, John."

When I realize I am doing something right, I keep moving my hips in the same direction, hitting the same spot and not changing pace. I want her to feel what I feel.

The clenching comes tight in my gut and then lower and lower. It has been lurking there for a while now, just waiting to finish, to release itself from my body. I want to let go of this so badly. But I want her to feel it with me. When she starts moaning, I get impossibly harder. My body starts seizing up. It is getting harder to control when I start throbbing.

"Emori," I mutter.

"John," she says back.

She looks right into my eyes and watches me.

"I can't hold on."

"Come, John," she begs.

I move faster but still stay in the same spot, hoping to make her feel it too. But then the clenching becomes overwhelming, my entire body feels it. Everything starts off and I can't control it. I gasp and then groan as I come over a wave of every wonderful emotion.


	4. Bellamy and Clarke I

**Couple: Bellamy and Clarke**

**Place: Eligius Ship (after waking up from Kryo)**

**Bellamy POV**

That first kiss is not enough. I lean close to her, pulling her body to me as we kiss. She smiles against my mouth and wraps her arms around my neck. We kiss like this for several seconds, maybe even minutes. Her lips are warm. Her body is warm. Her tongue is soft. Her skin is soft. I can feel all of her close to me, but I want more. I can tell she does too when she leans her face over to my jaw. She kisses down my jaw to my neck. She kisses there for several seconds while my back arches into her. Chills run all over my body. She bites where my shoulder meets my neck. I gasp.

"Clarke!"

She puts her lips back on mine, her hands travel down my back to my butt. She rest one of her hands there and squeezes me. I gasp again, lowering my head to her shoulder. My erection grows. I pull my hips off of her but she knows why. She grabs my hips and pushes them back. I groan when I hit her heat.

"Clarke," I mumble.

"It's okay," she says. "I want to."

I nod. I let her decide what she is going to do next. She kisses my neck again, making me gasp but then puts her hands underneath of my shirt. She pulls it up over my head. I take it off and let it fall to the ground. She looks over my body briefly. I smile at her as she does this before her lips kiss my chest and her tongue finds my lower stomach. I bring her back up to my face and take her shirt off, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

"So beautiful," I say when I kiss her neck.

I look over her round chest, her very thin stomach, the curve of her sides, her pale skin. Her black sports bra is the only thing covering her breasts. I kiss down her neck to her chest and put my hands under the brim of her bra. She nods so I take it off of her. She stands across from me, staring with her arms on her sides. She smiles at me and steps closer.

"Bellamy," she mumbles.

We are kissing again. Her breasts are pressed against my chest. I can feel her hardening nipples on me. I can feel her heat against my erection, which is completely erect now. I push onto her just a little bit, wanting to feel more. But I want this to last as long as it can. I don't want to rush my time with her. I want to feel every part of Clarke Griffin.

After a few more minutes of kissing, her hands go to my pants. She pushes them down, trying to get them off. I don't help her so her hand goes around to the front of my pants. She cups my erection. I push my hips into her. She starts rubbing it from the outside. I look into her eyes, gasping, my chest heaving.

I grab her hand and pull it away, though I want to feel her wrap around me and watch as she pumps me. But I can't. Not yet. I want something much more intimate. And this is our first time. I already want her.

"Why?" she asks.

"I want you," I tell her.

"I want you too," she agrees. "You don't want me to…"

"No, Clarke. If you do, this might not last long. I want to be with you…all the way," I say. It is not hard to say, not like I thought it would be. It is exactly how I wanted it.

She nods. I reach my hands down and lift her thighs up. She wraps her legs around me. I kiss her neck as I lay her down on the small bed. She smiles when I begin taking her tight black pants off. She is wearing black underwear too, the same thing I am wearing since we had to be in kryo. She looks a little nervous when they are off. She pulls at my own so I stand to take them off. I lay right above her, not pressing myself into her quite yet. I don't want her to have to feel it yet.

"I love you, Bellamy," she says.

It almost brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you too."

I kiss her, wrapping my arm underneath of her body and letting my lips find her neck and chest. I suck on her nipple. I feel her arching her back into me. I feel her spreading her legs for me. Her hands grip my back. Her arms wrap all the way around me. She pulls me back to her face so we can kiss again, our lips finding each other as if we have been kissing our whole lives. I have never felt more comfortable, better, more like I am being truthful to myself.

"I want to be with you, Bellamy," she says.

I nod, kissing down her neck and then down between both of her breasts. I kiss under her bellybutton and then travel my tongue and mouth to her underwear. She is so much warmer, wetter here. I pull the thin black underwear off of her, revealing all of my beautiful Clarke. I kiss her again on my way back up to her face.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her.

She smiles at me. Her shaking hands hold onto my biceps while I hover above her.

"Don't be nervous," I say. "We're meant to be together."

"I'm not."

I nod and then take mine off too, tossing them to the floor. I hover above her with her legs spread for me and her arms around my back. I am shaking, nervous but excited to be with her. This is unlike any other sex I have had. This is because I am in love with the woman I am laying down beneath me. I would do everything I have done all over again if it meant that I were to end up here, with this beautiful women as my own.

"Ai badan yu op en nou omun," I tell her.

"I serve you and no other," Clarke repeats with a small smile. Her expression is soft. She kisses my mouth and then my neck, pulling me down closer to her.

"Ai hod yu in," she says.

"I love you too," I tell her.

"I want you now, Bellamy," she says.

I hold myself above her and allow some of my body weight on top of her. She takes it on willingly. She holds my hand that is beside her head. I take m erection in my hand as I begin to push inside her. She groans so I go slow, putting me weight on both of my arms right beside her head now.

"Bellamy," she gasps.

"Hurts?" I ask her, suddenly afraid.

She nods.

I'm hurting her.

She sees my panic and fear and kisses my lips, squeezing my hand. When I pull away, she is smiling.

"Keep going," she begs.

I push in further, waiting until she is used to me. When she is she nods her head. Her breathing is harder. Her body is responding to mine, pushing her hips up into me. We start to move together very slowly. She is warm and wet inside. She is so tight and impossibly perfect around me. I can already feel myself throbbing. I rest my head on her shoulder as I let my lips brush her neck every time I move inside her. She moves with me.

Soon, she is gasping my name. I whisper mine against her ear. Her arms wrap around me. I have never felt so close, so safe with another person before. I push myself up just enough to be able to see her eyes. They are filled with passion and lust. I smile and kiss her lips a few times. She pulls away with a gasp.

"Bellamy," she says.

The way she says my name.

The way she grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer to her.

The way she kisses my neck.

The way she wraps her legs around my hips.

"Clarke," I mumble.

"Bellamy…I…I'm close," she says.

I put my weight on one arm and reach my other hand down between us. I begin moving my hips faster while I rub her. Soon she is saying my name and arching her back into me. She is begging for me. She is biting my shoulder and grabbing the sides of the bed.

"Yes, oh yes," she gasps.

"Let go, Clarke. I've got you."

She does.

I watch as she comes down from her high. This is when I realize that I can't hold on much longer. I put both of my arms right over her, making sure she feels just as protected as I do. I push into her faster. Her legs go around my hips.

"Clarke," I tell her. "I can't hold on."

"Don't."

I look into her eyes when I realize what she is telling me.

"Inside you?" I ask.

She nods.

"Yes, Bellamy. We're together now."

I decide she is right. I don't want to wait. I allow myself to feel everything. All of the beautiful feelings and touch from the moment that I told her I loved her. Every hug before this moment. Every time we reunited. Every moment we held hands. Every night we slept in the same bed. Every together we shared.

I let go, finishing inside her and feeling nothing I have ever felt before. I call out her name. My entire body seizes and clenches as I fall on top of her, letting all of my body weight rest on her. I lay on top of her, still inside my woman. She puts a hand in my hair and another hand across my back.

"We're together now," she says.

"Together," I agree.

"Let's be the good guys."

I look right into her eyes.

"No more jus drain jus down. No more gomplei ste odon. No more sacrificing the few to save the many. No more may we meet again. Just a wonderful life that we get to share together."

Clarke smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I promise, Bellamy."


	5. Harper and Monty I

**Couple: Harper and Monty**

**Place: Bedroom on the Ark on the ground**

**Harper POV**

"Is this really happening?" Monty asks as I close the door behind me. I nod to him with a small smile. I have been thinking about wanting to be with someone, to feel something good and pure before the world ends. But when I think about it, it is always with him. All he ever does is try to save us. I have seen him staring at me.

Maybe he feels the same way.

"Yes," I say and then turn to face him. "I mean, I'd like it to."

"Us? Are you sure?" he asks.

"You already asked me that," I say with a smile. "I'm telling you I'm sure. I've wanted to be with you."

He takes a precarious step toward me. He holds his hand out and I nod, taking it slowly. His fingers are shaking. His eyes are wavering, as if he doesn't trust it. Maybe he is nervous. I lean toward him and slip my jacket off. He does the same so we are both down to our shirts. Maybe this will be more comfortable. I walk out of my shoes, kicking them off so that I am an inch shorter.

I watch as he does the same thing. His body is afraid. He is shaking, watching me with a terrified expression but one that is laced with hope. The world might be over, but we can still have a little fun.

"Have you ever?" I ask him.

He looks down and then back at me, shaking his head.

"Me either."

With that, his expression changes. He becomes gentle. He is no longer afraid. He reaches his hand out to me and laces his fingers in mine so both of our hands are interlocked. He reaches over. I allow him to kiss me for a long moment. I lean into his kisses until my hands reach around his body. His kisses are longing and desperate, like he has been missing this his entire life. I wonder if that is the way he feels.

My hands reach under his shirt, taking it off of him. He allows it without a second thought. This is encouraging so I remove my own. He glances down at my chest and stomach, his eyes rolling over my entire body before he returns to my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers with a smile.

I have never been called that before. But I can see it in his eyes that he means it. He is staring at me with longing but also with care. He wants to care for me, as I care for him. I am grateful for the gentle way he treats me but I did not expect it completely.

Then he is kissing me again, removing my belt and fiddling with my pants. I dance my hands between his to do the same. I can feel his arousal already through his pants. His body is aching for me. He pushes his hips against mine right before he backs up, pulling me with him onto the bed. We step out of our pants, somewhat awkwardly. We have to remove the ankles but it makes us both laugh.

I never thought that it would not be as easy for another person to remove your clothes. I kind of like it. We fall onto he bed, ungracefully, flopping our bodies down. I rest on top of him until he wraps his arms around me. He kisses along my neck and my lips. I can feel him growing hard underneath of me. His body is pushing toward my own, trying to grind on me. He is not exactly where I need him but I don't think he knows that. I try to push his hips over but he doesn't try to move.

Instead of moving his hips, I stand up and push my underwear down. He watches me with wide, surprised eyes. He stares at my body, lingering over my lady parts before retiring to my face. It makes me smile but I can feel my entire body blush.

I look down at his and he nods, pushing them off of him and tossing them to the side. He does it with such confidence, it makes me excited for being with him. He moves over and gestures for me to lay beside him. I do as I look down at his nakedness. He's quite gorgeous. I've seen men erect before but this is different.

He rolls on top of me, staring down but keeping our bodies inches apart. I want him to come closer but he is using all of his strength to keep himself away from me. I don't think he wants to scare me.

But I want him.

I grab his shoulders and pull them toward me. With an encouraging expression, he puts his hand between us both.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod.

I spread my legs for him and he just barely touches me. I can feel him slowly start to insert himself. It feels strange at first. He moves to the side and then gets closer to my body. Then all at once, he pushes further until he is completely inside me.

I can tell because his face contorts to bliss and my body feels full.

"Harper," he whispers.

The moment I nod, he starts moving. His face turns to complete pleasure. He grasps my shoulders, pushing inside me. I can feel him rubbing me, turning me on even more than before. I arch into him to get more friction and then I can feel it. The thing I had been waiting for. I can feel him pushing on me.

"Monty!" I shout.

"Harper!" he says back. "Oh, god. Harper."

Monty puts one arm underneath of my shoulders. I can feel his hand twist in my hair. It grabs my roots as his body becomes more tense. He tugs on my hair with a gasp and a grunt.

He grabs my thigh and squeezes me, pulling my leg up higher as he pounds into me as hard as he can, over and over again. His head throws back and his face is now blissful.

His hands grab my hair, my hands, my shoulders. His lips kiss my neck, bite my lip, find my nipples. He does this until his entire body is seething and throbbing, so tense that his muscles are twitching.

"Harper!" he says. "Harper. Oh god, Harper."

I flip him around, kissing his neck and biting at his lips, moving my hips just as fast as his are. I wrap my legs around his waist and then throw them up higher, making sure he is moving as much as possible. Moments before, this was the sweetest most kind situation I had ever been in. And now, I believe he is just seconds away from coming inside me and I want it. I know it to be true when he grabs the bed beside me and groans.

"Harper," he says. But this time it sounds different. It sounds like a warning.

"Feel it, Monty," I beg of him. But to be truthful, I can feel something strange too. It feels powerful. It is overtaking my entire body. I can feel it seizing my muscles and controlling my movements. It makes me arch and thrive and thrash about the bed.

"Please!" I shout.

"Harper…"

I can feel him pulsing inside of me, throbbing and releasing himself as my entire body clenches.

I have just seconds to catch my breath before he rolls off of me. Monty looks like he is about to get up.

We both lay beside the other, breathing heavily and remembering what our bodies feel like.

"I guess I should get back," he says.

"No way," I say, putting my arms around his chest and hoping he stays forever.


	6. Note

**Hello Everyone! I have just recently published my fourth book. If you like young adult fiction about teens trying to get through life, you will like my book, "My Socially Awkward Friends and I". It is about a group of people who are just trying to get through high school with some serious and mild problems of their own. **

** My-Socially-Awkward-Friends-I/dp/1985690926/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1543459751&sr=8-1&keywords=my+socially+awkward+friends+and+I**

**Copy and paste the link to find it!**

**Or search "My Socially Awkward Friends and I" on Amazon or Kindle.**

**Can be purchased INTERNATIONALLY! If you would like a signed copy, let me know. Message me and we can work out details if you're having trouble finding it or if you want to get one from me.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and following! If you like my fanfiction style, you will probably like my book. I appreciate your support! I really appreciate the ones who have reviewed too! **

**If you want to read young adult action based on fictional terrorist acts, please check out my other three books (series of three that is now complete): The Fight, The Battle and The War. You can look these up on amazon or find them under my name on amazon. Message me for me details.**

**Anyway…read on!**


	7. Octavia and Lincoln I

**Couple: Octavia and Lincoln**

**Place: Lincoln's cave**

**Octavia POV**

He kisses me deeper than I thought a kiss could ever go. It is graceful, beautiful and controlled. It is a kiss that seems to last a lifetime. With the dim light in the cave, I can hardly see anything but the mask of his softened face. I have never seen him this way before. He is a warrior, strong and fierce and large but in this moment, he is only mine. He is caring, protective and gentle. And I feel it all.

He trails kisses down my neck and across my chest before flipping us over so that I am straddling his legs, holding myself up on top of him. I smile down just a little bit when his hands grip the sides my hips.

"Octavia," he says.

I lift my shirt from my body and let it fall to the side. I reach around my back and take off my bra. I am shaking with nerves. No one has ever looked at me like that before. He gives me a soft expression, looking over my body, down my stomach and across my chest. His hands travel where his eyes wonder.

"Octavia," he says again.

I reach down, putting my hands on his chest. He pulls me down further, using his strength against me so that my arms buckle and my body lays on top of his. We kiss again, long and deep and beautiful before he reaches down between us where he begins stroking me through my clothes. It is not enough. I can feel the pressure, the need growing in my gut but this gentle touch is not enough to satiate it.

I want to feel more of him, all of him. He flips me back over, taking his shirt off and then going down for my pants. He undoes the top and starts peeling them off, pulling them off of my body and kissing down my legs, across my skin. I shiver with want and newness as he does this. I lean into his every touch.

I take a long deep breath when he comes back toward me. I almost completely naked in front of him. He rids himself of the rest of his clothes. I watch him as he takes them off. He then smiles a little, looking me over and probably seeing my shocked expression.

"Never seen a man before?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"Not like this," I admit.

He nods and kisses me along my jaw then to my chin and mouth. We kiss like that for several seconds as his hand travels down my stomach lower until he reaches where he wants. He puts his finger inside me and starts moving gently. It is surprising, different and definitely not what I expected, but I don't know what I expected.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod, not able to say anything. I let him touch me. It feels so good, so amazing that I am leaning into him every time he moves his fingers. He is starting to kiss me along my jaw as he does this, making sounds in my ear and making me move with him.

"Octavia," he says, putting his other hand to my chest and pushing my writhing body back down just a little. "Relax. Let me take care of you. I've got you."

I let him. I let him take over completely. I let him kiss and touch and move until I can't take it anymore. I writhe with him, starting to moan and thrash. It feels new. I have no idea what the feeling is that is taking over my entire body. But I can feel it in my gut and lower, in my chest and my throat. I can even hear the pleasure in the sounds my voice makes. They don't sound like me but Lincoln makes them all happen.

"Lincoln!" I shout finally, leaning into him.

Then something amazing happens. I see his gorgeous, strong face as I am elevated off of the floor and my mind escapes to nothing but pure bliss and beauty.

When I feel like I am coming down off of a cliff, I look around the room, confused and feeling dizzy. My eyes land on Lincoln with a smile.

"Lincoln," I say. He smiles and then hovers over me, holding his body close to mine but never putting any weight on me at all. He reaches down between us and then I can feel him. Him. The man part that I have never felt before.

And it's different, a little scary in a new sort of way and amazing…so amazing.

"I'll be gentle," he says.

I nod and hold my arms by my head, letting my body lay beneath him as he slowly enters me. It is different. I can feel expansion, fullness. It's good but nothing like what I felt just seconds ago. I watch Lincoln's face as his head tilts down and his eyes go wide. His lips part and he begins to pant, gripping the cloth that is underneath of us both.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a voice that is shaking and vulnerable. I have never heard this voice before. It is just as amazed as I am and quite different, new, just like everything else that I feel right now.

"Yes," I tell him with a head nod.

It does hurt. It's a sore kind of hurt but I don't care much because I am watching him. While it doesn't feel that good physically, I can feel it in my chest. My heart is swelling for him.

"Octavia," he says against my neck, kissing me there. He moans against my chest and then kisses my throat to my chin again. He mumbles my name over and over again.

"Octavia," he mumbles, his eyes looking wide. It is a face that I have never seen before. It is exciting: nothing but pure pleasure and excitement. He grips my hair and then moans in my ear, grunting as he moves faster. Our bodies writhe together. I watch, trying to move my hips with him. I put my hands on his back, holding him close to me as he groans my name over and over again. He says it like a prayer as his muscles start to tense and his body starts to seize up.

"Oh, Octavia, my love," he says, squeezing my body close as our love reaches its peak.

He pulls away a little, just enough to see my face.

"I love you," he whispers.

It makes me smile. "I love you too."


End file.
